Nueva persona
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El encuentro entre el Rey Demonio y Shiki es un misterio. La nueva creación de un ser humano por el poder de madre era una leyenda cada vez más verdadera. La verdadera misión de las cuatro estrellas acaba de empezar. Llevar al nuevo Rey Demonio y tripulación del Edens a con madre.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Desde que leí esta parte en el manga, de como los humanos podían revivir gracias al poder de madre. Empecé a imaginar que algo así pasó cuando el Rey Demonio encontró a Shiki sólo en el universo. O como dije, esta es una pequeña teoría que empecé a trabajar desde entonces. Lamento la tardanza de apenas sacarla pero como también tengo que trabajar en varias categorías, mantuve la mayoría de mi concentración en cada uno de esos capítulos.**

**Pero bueno, espero realmente que les guste por que es bastante interesante.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero y Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Hay una leyenda que el anterior Rey Demonio tenía muy bien entendido. No por nada la creación del Eden's Zero como la creación de las cuatro brujas para que le ayudarán a llegar con Madre, había sido su tarea principal cuando salía a navegar por el infinito espacio.

Tenía entendido que la persona que se encuentre con Madre, este podría pedir un deseo. El deseo de volver a nacer como una persona o en este caso, un humano nuevo. El quería ese deseo, no sólo para el, si no para todos aquellos robots de ese planeta de diversiones, Granbell. El tiempo era muy corto y pronto ellos dejarían de funcionar, quería que todos ellos tuvieran una segunda vida donde podrían disfrutar de la vida. Su programa indicaba el tiempo que les faltaba para que poco a poco empezarán a fallar.

Lo que menos quería, era ver como sus compañeros de toda la vida, sufrieran ese destino final que todos estaban obligados a pasar.

Una leyenda que era totalmente cierta cuando sucedió lo de aquel día. Al momento de estar navegando, se encontró con un pequeño punto en su radar. Algo extraño pues no había algo malo en el espacio. No había naves y mucho menos alguien que pudiera auxilio. Estuvo muy atento al momento de mirar el infinito, hasta que vio una pequeña luz que se movía lentamente. Con cuidado, lo llevo hasta la nave. Era una pequeña cápsula de metal, al principio, pensó que a trataba de basura estelar. Pero al abrir la misma, no creyó lo que iba a encontrar en ese lugar.

Un pequeño bebé que empezaba a pedir a gritos que alguien lo cargará o le diera un alimento. No podía comprender porque un bebé podia estar navegando por el universo infinito. Tal vez había sido abandonado por sus padres cuando sufrieron un ataque. Fueron sus cuatro estrellas las que le confirmaron lo contrario. Ese bebé había sido creado a partir de partículas presentes en el espacio. Sus células eran muy diferentes a las que un humano de su edad tendría.

**-¿Quieres decir que es una criatura que se encontró con madre para reiniciar su vida?** -Preguntó incrédulo al ver el infante tomando leche de un biberón.**\- ¡Pero que estúpido! **-Golpeó su puño en la mesa asustando al menor y empezando a llorar.**\- Navegar en la soledad del universo, es demasiado...**

**-Lo sabemos** -Respondió una de ella cuando cargo al infante y mecerlo de un lado a otro para calmarlo.**\- Al menos sabemos que es cierta la leyenda, si este humano era una criatura mala, podrá volver una vida llena de felicidad y tranquilidad al lado de una nueva familia**

**-¿Qué es lo que planeas decir?** -El rey demonio miro a sus estrellas.

**-Tener a este humano de nuestro lado para que se convierta en una mejor persona **-Sonrió otra mientras se acercaba al infante y empezaba a jugar con sus pequeñas manos.**\- Tener la prueba de nuestro lado de que se puede reinicar la vida y así un día él pueda guiarnos hasta madre**

Ellas tenían razón. Ahora que habían encontrado al menor, no podian dejarlo sólo. Al principio, el rey demonio no estaba contento de ver al infante en su nave. Escucharlo llorar y pedir su alimento como un bebé humano. Pero fue algo más que el cariño y la empatía, lo que provocó que ese bebé se llevará su cariño. Verlo sonreír para llamar la atención. Verlo disfrutar de las vistas del universo mientras criaturas navegaban al rededor de su nave.

El tiempo pasaba con un poco de rapidez y pronto se podia apreciar al menor correr por los pasillos de la nave. Pedir que fuera cargado por su abuelo, el rey demonio y que le enseñará el nombre de cada una de las constelaciones como saber las historias que escondía el universo.

**-Shiki será tu nombre** -Decía el rey demonio cuado cargaba al niño.**\- Es el significado de un hombre fuerte con el poder de dirigir esta nave **-El pequeño niño de cortos cabellos negros sonreía mientras tocaba el rostro de su abuelo.**\- Tu serás el heredero de esta nave, confía en tus amigos y confía en los tripulantes, eso será lo más importante **-Las cuatro estrellas se asomaron al ver al rey demonio hablar con cariño.**\- Cuando yo ya no este a tu lado, ellas serán quienes te guiaran a tu verdadero origen, tus amigos serán tu ancla, ellas serán tu brújula, crece feliz Shiki, este reinicio de vida que escogiste, será escensial para decidir ser el bueno o el malo en la historia**

¿Porqué recordaban esas palabras las dos de las cuatro estrellas? Porqué era muy curioso como giraban las cosas del destino.

Hace tiempo, el rey demonio había dejado de perseguir ese sueño de ir con madre y pedirle una nueva vida. Había regresado a Granbell con tal de educar a Shiki y que tuviera una vida feliz al lado de aquellos pequeños robots que muy pronto terminarían su ciclo de vida. Ver como ese niño había crecido hasta convertirse en un adulto con muchos amigos y con la misma meta que su abuelo.

Conocer a madre.

**-Es increíble como creció en todo este tiempo **-Dijo hermana.

**-Lo se** -Witch le siguió.**\- Seguiremos la promesa que le hicimos al anterior rey demonio**

**-Guiar al nuevo rey demonio a madre**

Ambas estrellas se miraron con una sonrisa para después mirar frente a ellas. Shiki y compañía, eran los nuevos tripulante del Edens, aquella nave en herencia del abuelo del mismo. Todos con una meta, conocer a madre.

Tal vez sean diferentes los deseos pero nunca se quedarían solos por el fuerte lazo de amistad que los une. Aún faltaban conseguir a las otras dos estrellas para poder seguir con ese difícil viaje por el universo. Cumplir con la petición del rey demonio. Cuidar a Shiki al momento de descubrir su pasado.

Héroe o Villano. ¿Qué pasaría después? Eso ya sería parte de otra historia.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Cómo pueden imaginar ustedes que fue el encuentro de el Rey Demonio y Shiki? Los estaré leyendo para ver como son sus pequeñas teorías.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 22 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
